Missing Pieces
by SplashISUnknown
Summary: A montage of one shots about the missing pieces from the episodes written by SplishySplash and UnknownSoldier42. Ratings change from chapter to chapter.
1. Girl with the Curl

Title: Option A  
Author: Unknownsoldier42  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Own not. Profit not. Sue not.  
Summary: She watched him stumble up from his seat, speaking lowly to Dr. Brennan. However she also saw his hesitation, he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring into the tumultuous waters of Temperance Brennan's deep blue eyes

* * *

She'd watched him slip up the stairs with her when they'd gotten back to the lab and couldn't help but feel like an intruder. She was still an outsider with these people, but she felt it even more when she saw them together. Camille was never really the jealous type and she knew he would never betray her, but there was just something about the two of them that made her question herself.

As she closed up her office and walked to the door, heels clicking loudly the whole way, she took a moment to pause and look up at them. Seeley's eyes caught hers and she had to smile at the indecisiveness in his face. Brennan sat beside him, completely oblivious as her back was facing Cam.

But Seeley saw her.

She watched him stumble up from his seat, speaking lowly to Dr. Brennan. However she also saw his hesitation, he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring into the tumultuous waters of Temperance Brennan's deep blue eyes. She'd looked in those eyes, she'd seen the awe inspiring intelligence, fury, confusion, and a never ending depth that sucked you in and held you captive. He was trapped and she realized with a start that she'd just lost him. Sure he may not end it tonight, maybe not that week or month, but she saw the way he looked at her and knew he was gone. Hell, if she was honest with herself, she never really had him at all. So she smiled and shook her head as she walked away, alone.

Camille knew he wouldn't turn, wouldn't watch her leave. He didn't follow her like he followed Temperance. Strangely she wasn't upset. But as long as she was being honest with herself she had to admit, that wasn't really surprising either. She'd known. She'd always known. The first time she saw them together, the connection between the two, and the crackling energy that held them together. For the love of god she was fairly sure she was going to catch fire when she saw them staring at each other, and then his conformation.

"_I'm with Bones Cam, all the way. Don't doubt it for a second."_

She'd seen this coming. So as she strode out the doors of the Jeffersonian she kept smiling and wished them luck. They would need it.

* * *

He could barely breathe as they stared at one another. The disappointment in her face and voice was the final, crushing, blow. Knowing he was never going to be able to leave her, he stayed and teased her lightly about eating all the Mee Krab, blowing off his 'appointment' as being un-important. She was smiling now, happy, and that made him happy. Downstairs he heard the click of Cam's heels as she walked away from him. He was wrong, he knew, she was his girlfriend, and here he was abandoning her for another woman.

"I do need to make a call though, Bones, gotta cancel the appointment."

Bones grinned at him, and the force of it made his knees wobble a little. She was so _breathtaking_ and she didn't even know it.

Camille, he had to focus and call Camille.

He dialed and moved away from Bones, just far enough to be out of ear reach but close enough to still see her so she would know he wasn't ditching her.

Like he could.

_Wow, I'm pathetic_, he thought forlornly. The phone rang a couple times before the short break of her picking up.

"Seeley," she greeted.

"Camille," he replied, feeling even more like a bastard. "Don't call me Seeley."

"Well, don't call me Camille." He heard her smile over the line and felt an answering one grow on his face.

"Listen about tonight," he floundered for words and his eyes flickered back up to see Bones watching him with a confused but interested look on her face. His heart thumped painfully in his chest when she smiled lopsidedly at him.

"Booth, please, I understand. We can talk later."

He swallowed hard, still holding Bones gaze, Cam knew. He heard it in her voice. She knew what he couldn't acknowledge, what he couldn't find the words to say.

"I'm sorry," and he truly was.

"Don't be," her voice was warm and reassuring over the line. "Good night, Seeley."

He nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Good night, Camille."

The snapping sound when he shut his phone seemed overly loud, like the slamming of a door. He knew it was over between them. When he would make the official call, well, that he didn't know. He loved Cam, he always had. But not like he loved Temperance Brennan.

He walked back to her, head hung with the heaviness of his thoughts.

"Were they mad?"

He lifted at the sound of her voice and found himself drowning again. Arming himself with his most charming smile he answered.

"Nah."

She huffed a laugh and shook her head, auburn hair fluttering beautifully in the soft light. "I don't believe you and your charm smile," she said.

"Oh really?" The game was on. He sat back down and snatched the rest of her doughnut away. "I don't believe _you_, nobody is immune to the Booth smile."

She rolled those liquid eyes, lips upturned in a smile that would put the Mona Lisa to shame. "Is that a fact? Could we prove that here in the lab?"

Booth leaned into her space, invaded her bubble, knowing she would never back down from him and she didn't. Her twinkling eyes were so close and he could feel her breath on his face.

"You can't measure everything in a graduated cylinder, Bones."

They stared at each other, unable to look away, neither wanting to back down first. She bit into her full bottom lip and he swallowed a groan. God must have put her on the Earth specifically to be his un-doing, that he was sure could be proven in the lab. Or in her office. Or on the floor. Her place. His place. Any place really, he wasn't picky.

He gave in and retreated first, noting the smug look of triumph that briefly flickered across her face. His Bones was cocky, but someday he was going to wipe that smile off her face and love every minute of it.

"I better call us in some food before we eat each other," he finally muttered.

Something obscure flashed in her eyes and he blinked in surprise. He didn't know what that look was, but he desperately wanted to know what she'd been thinking. Could it have been the same thought he'd just had? Maybe.

_Can I choose option A_?

* * *

END


	2. Woman in the Garden

Title:Missing Pieces

Author: SplishySplash (Carly)

Pairing: Booth/Brennan

Spoiler: Woman in the Garden

Rating:K+

Summary: A montage of one shots from the episodes of missing pieces written by SplishySplash and UnknownSoldier42. Disclaimer I own nothing.

Title: Falling

Brennan motioned for the ladder to be set up under the light. The woman had been killed when she was trying to change the light bulb and was forced off the ladder, hitting her head on the bed post. The woman happened to be the same height as Brennan, making her the perfect candidate to play the victim, and she climbed the steps of the ladder to where she could reach the light.

The skirt flowed behind her, showing more and more leg underneath her dark tights as took each step, causing Booth to look away momentarily. "Senator would you mind reaching up." She asked.

Booth was pulled out of his revere as the senator spoke. "And what would that prove?" His tone was harsh and unwelcomed.

"Are you refusing, sir?" Booth asked with annoyed respect for the man.

"I'm trained in kinesiology, the study of human movement." She answered from the ladder.

"Oh and you are going to be able to tell who pulled her off the ladder." The senator sneered with a chuckle. Booths fist tightened under his coat and took a deep breath.

He knew that she could handle herself to this man. "Absolutely. Yes." Brennan answered.

The senator's wife gave him a shove towards Brennan. "For god's sake just do it." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine." He said, taking a hold of her arm and giving her a small yank, Booth took a step forward and she closed her eyes to measure the amount of force given by the man. "Well? Was it me?" He held out his hands as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

She said nothing and turned to the maintenance guy behind her. "Hector?"

"Si?" He asked with his hands behind his back almost nervously.

"Will you please pull me down off this ladder?" She asked politely and Booth fought back a chuckle.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "No." He said. "No I won't."

"Hector please, just do as she asks." Encouraged the senator and his wife.

Hector stood silently, his gaze dropping to his feet as Booth spoke up, moving away from the bed post. "How did it happen Hector? You told her to stay out of this room, didn't you? You didn't approve, you knew what was going on."

The senator called out his name appalled as Brennan spoke up. "If if wasn't you, just pull me down." She said

"Maria defied you, she went into his room. You got angry and pulled her off the ladder." Booth said, filling in the pieces. "It was an accident."

"Yeah it was an accident."

*~*

Ten minutes later Hector was arrested and Brennan was still standing on the ladder, leaning against the top. "Are you comfy up there?" Booth asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking." She answered with a frown. Booth moved to stand behind her as she started to climb down with a great skill for wearing heeled boots and he swallowed as her legs to seem to go on for miles before it reached the skirt.

"What were you think about?" He asked, her ankle moved awkwardly on the step just above his eye level to accommodate the heavy shoe and she slipped. With reflexes honed from years in the military he caught her and the forced weight caused them to fall onto the floor with a heavy thud.

When she realized that she wasn't falling anymore she blushed at her position on her partner, she was lying on her back on top of him with his hands around her waist. "Are you alright, Booth?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He heaved, grasping her waist tightly and pulled her off of him so he could sit up. She placed her hands on the side of his head to assess for any trauma to his skull. "Am I going to be alright Doctor Brennan?"

"You don't seem to be concussed and there isn't any fluid coming out of your ears." Brennan answered, missing the joke completely.

"It's not like you could cause that much damage, Bones." He said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand for her to grab, she took the proffered hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Are you calling me weak?" She asked brushing the dust from her black skirt.

"No, I am fully prepared to say that you could kick my ass if you wanted too, but you are not heavy enough for you hurt me when you fall of ladders." He said, his charm smile in full force as he also wiped the dust from the back of his black slacks.

She frowned slightly as she was prepared to argue but turned on the full smile. "I could kick your ass if I wanted to." She said, gaining a chuckle from the agent, who placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her from the room and out of the house.


	3. Yanks in the Uk

1Title: Vicariously

Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

Pairing: B/B

Spoiler: Yanks in the UK

Rating: T

The US Airway flight from London landed at Dulles International Airport sometime after eight and on the seven forty-seven were a tired FBI agent and anthropologist. They stood up from their upgraded first class seats and the agent grabbed both of their bags from the over head compartment before they headed off the plane.

Brennan was first to exit the plane with Booth in tow and reached for her bag from his hands. "I can carry my bag Booth." She argued with a tired smile

"You upgraded me to first class, it's the least I can do for you Bones." He said placing it on his shoulder as he carried his own duffle in the other hand.

She didn't argue as she followed him of the play and down the walkway towards the baggage claim in a companionable, yet tired silence.

They had reached their destination when Brennan searched her bag for her cell phone that had fallen deep into the bag away from its normal pocket and slipped underneath her laptop and novel. Booth stood next to her with his hand protectively on her back as he awaited for their carousel to bring their luggage.

She gasped as the phone found its way into her hand and she pulled it out and turned it on. The screen flashed that she had a voice mail and she held it to her ear, prompting it to play.

Booth shifted to pull his bag off the conveyer belt and waited patiently for her bag to follow, instead the old woman standing next to him struggled to pull her very large bag off the belt, he easily reached across and pulled the carpeted bag off. Her smile brightened as she thanked him profusely before turning on her heels and leaving the baggage claim.

Soon Brennan's modest and worn bag came down the chute and around to him, he pulled it off and turned to see a frown on her tired face. He juggled the bags and made it over to her with a frown. "What is it?"

"It's from Angela, she broke up with Hodgins." Came her response in a shaky breath. "I need to see her."

"We can hail a cab and head over. . ."Booth suggest as they separated the luggage and headed out of the claim towards a melee of cars awaiting their passenger.

"You're probably exhausted, Booth. You don't have to come, it's mostly going to be filled with crying, ice cream and movies." Brennan said.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Booth encouraged. "And you're just as exhausted, if you fall asleep I can keep her company." She nodded in agreement as she held out her hand for a taxi.

One pulled up almost immediately and a tall man stepped out with a cheesy smile. "Where would you like to go?" he asked as he picked up Brennan's suitcase and loaded it into the trunk. Brennan gave the address and they were loaded into the yellow taxi and on the freeway towards Angela's apartment.

*~*~*

The ride was long and cramped, Brennan sat in the middle and her leg touching Booths as their carryon luggage took up the window seat. She leaned back with her head against his shoulder and she sighed contently. "Did you sleep at all while we were in the air?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Not really, I started working on the next chapter to my book and I got caught up in my writing." She said with a yawn. "I couldn't have slept if I tried."

"Sounds like you had a lot on your mind." He said softly as he brushed her bangs that hand fallen across her forehead.

She chuckled slightly. "That's an understatement of the year." She said as the car came to a stop in front of Angela's building and the driver climbed out. Booth was first to get out and held his hand out for her to grab, she took and slipped out of the car.

Booth grabbed the luggage as Brennan paid the fare and the met on the side walk before Brennan lead the way up the stairs towards her friends flat. They reached a large oak door and she raised her hand to knock on the door, they waited silently as they heard hard footsteps against the floor to the door. The handle turned and Angela stood on the other side, her face lacking her normal enthusiasm for life and makeup, she wore baggy clothes and her eyes were red and tear stained.

Brennan handed Booth her carryon and left her bag standing next to him as she enveloped the artist in a hug. Angela buried her head into the anthropologist's neck, but didn't cry and it didn't last long, she let go and moved out of the way so they could bring their luggage inside her apartment.

"You didn't have to come over. . ."Angela said flatly as she shut the door.

"No worries, Angela." Said Booth as he wrapped his strong arms around her, they stood there for a moment longer before she motioned for them to sit on her long modern black couch.

"What happened?" Brennan asked, taking the seat in between Booth and Angela. Booth glared at her insensitivity, but softened slightly as he knew it wasn't her fault.

Angela took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't really know and I don't want to think about it right now." She said sadly, looking at her hands. "I guess for tonight I just want to wallow in self pity."

"Well that is why we are here." Booth said encouragingly and Brennan nodded. "Bones said something about ice cream and movies. . ."

A smile graced Angela's sullen face as she jumped to her feet. "Good idea, that always makes me feel better." She said getting to her feet and motioning them to follow. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable."

*~*~*

It was within the span of ten minutes that they were situated in the middle of Angela's California king sized bed with Brennan in the middle of Booth and Angela leaning against the headboard, each with their own pints of Ben and Jerry's as the opening credits for Never Been Kissed scrolled up the large flat screen TV.

"This bed is probably bigger than my bedroom." Exclaimed Booth as he stretched his blue plaid covered legs out and still couldn't reach the end of the bed.

"It has its advantages." She said almost slyly. "You know for the brightly colored ties and socks, you wear lame pajamas."

Brennan chuckled slightly as she gained looks from both Booth and Angela. "It's because at work he needs some sort of outlet for his socio-economic rage which he expresses with the colorful ties, socks and the belt buckle." She explained with a tired smile. "He doesn't have that at home."

"What happened to the 'I hate psychology' thing?" Booth asked with a smile

"I'm just repeating what Dr. Wyatt said." She said with a shrug, Booth elbowed her playfully. "I still hate psychology, it's a soft science."

"I have other pajamas at home, these happened to be the ones I grabbed." He defended, taking notice of Angela's light blue shorts and Brennan's that was bright pink plaid. "And besides, yours are just as lame as mine."

Angela shrugged. "I have better pajamas, don't you doubt it and I figured that since you guys are here I would wear something a bit more appropriate." Angela said with a sad smile. Booth mumbled something about not doubting Angela's taste in sleepwear before the three fell into a silence.

It wasn't long into the movie that Brennan leaned over Booth and placed her three quarters full ice cream onto the night stand, giving up on the frozen dairy snack. Her eye lids grew heavy as the blond woman on the screen accepted the position to go undercover at a high school and soon her head rested on Booth shoulder.

Booth shifted to accommodate her slumping posture against him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before pulling a throw across their legs. Angela turned her head and glanced at the partners with another sad smile on her face. "She never has taken jet lag too well." Angela commented.

"She didn't rest or anything during the flight back." Booth explained in a whisper, the gentle vibrations from his chest caused her to bury her nose into his chest. "She started working on the next chapters to her book and got carried away."

"As you slept?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, she upgraded us to first class and I slept like a baby for part of it." He said with a smile. "I never realized how much room you get up there."

Angela was silent for a moment as if trying to find the right words to say. "How is she taking the death of her friend?"

"She was upset for awhile, but she took it in stride." Booth said, his voice conveying his worry. "She compartmentalized his murder like she always does." He ran his hand through her hair and brushed the bangs from her closed eyes.

"I don't like it when she does that, it breaks my heart." Commented Angela, with a frown. "She had the hardest time when we thought you were dead, even though she didn't come out and say it."

They hadn't talked about what had happened after he was shot and the two weeks until his 'funeral' and it was her reaction during the funeral that confused him. She was angry and she had every right to be in his opinion. "If I could redo those entire two weeks, I would've called her."

"You're here now and that all that matters." Angela said. "But a phone call would've been nice, we couldn't get her away from the lab and in the long run it was safer for her to be there, Sweets was worried that she could become self destructive."

"She wouldn't have done that, it's not rational." Booth commented, "Worked herself to the point of exhaustion maybe, I noticed at the funeral that she had lost some weight and her eyes were dark like she hadn't been sleeping."

Angela nodded in confirmation and pointed a finger at him. "If you ever do that again, I will hurt you personally." She threatened.

"Please do." Booth said as Brennan slid down further so that her head rested on his stomach and her arm was around his waist. His fingers toyed with her soft hair that remained in the hair tie as he pulled it out and smoothed out the curls.

"She doesn't deserve any of this I can't see how she can go through all this and still come out still as strong willed." Angela said, reaching over and pulling out a knot that was in her hair.

"She has good friends like you who are willing to drop anything at her call." Booth said, taking Angela's hand in hers. "She insisted in coming straight from the airport as soon as she got the voicemail, because you are hurting."

Angela gave his hand a squeeze. "But she also has you." She said with a smile, almost up to par with her usual bright smiles. "I know I've teased the both of you about getting together, but you have no idea as to what you mean to her."

"It's supposed to be us comforting you, not the other way around." Booth said with a weak smile.

"What can I say? I live vicariously through your relationship with her, but seriously it nearly broke her when she was holding you after you were shot and with everything else that has happened I'm worried that she will rebuild that wall around her."

"I will try my hardest to not let that happen to her." Booth answered, holding Angela's gaze as both had forgotten about the movie.

"That's what I want to hear." She said with a smile.

They were silent for a few moments before Booth spoke again. "Do you want to talk about what happened with Hodgins?"He asked.

Angela closed her eyes painfully. "Not really, I still don't really know what happened." She responded with a sigh.

"Do I need to have a talk with him?" Booth asked in almost a growl. He liked the entomologist, but sometimes he said things in a harsh tone and needed to be put in his place and if he needed be, Booth would be the man for it.

"No, I was the one who broke it off." Angela said sadly, a lone tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm not entirely sure why exactly."

Booth looked at her in surprise. "But you got your divorce and . . ." He stammered, trying to find words sensitive enough for the situation.

"I don't know, I just need some time to process it." Angela said with a yawn. "I don't want to think about it anymore tonight, I want to obsess over you and her and sleep peacefully, right now."

He nodded and slide down the headboard so that both him and Brennan laid against the mattress, the sleeping anthropologist mumbled incoherently as Booth covered her with a heavier blanket before sighing loudly. "To help me sleep better, did we make you feel any better?" He asked.

"Some." She answered with another yawn. "But if she wakes up in that position in the morning I will be happier than a school kid with candy."

He chuckled and glanced at the TV screen, taking notice that the credits had filled the screen and that he had missed the entire movie talking with Angela and simply holding the woman in his arms, he inhaled the fruity shampoo that was in her hair and slowly drifted to sleep.

Angela watched for a moment longer and sighed contently, no matter how much her life was spiraling around her she could look between the partners next to her and they would light the path until she found her way, no matter which direction. She tried to pick out the moment when she became so obsessed with the agent and the anthropologist, and it had to have been when the man walk into the Jeffersonian with his irresistable charm smile and changed the woman. With the two of them she could live vicariously and hide from her failing relationship and drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Man in the Morgue

Title: Outside Looking In  
Author: Unknownsoldier42  
Rating: M (language)  
Disclaimer: Own not. Profit not. Sue not.  
Summary: "Man in the Morgue" He looked down at her and as Anne watched traced his finger across her cheek. The famous author's nose wrinkled at the ticklish sensation and her protector smiled.

* * *

Anne sighed and tried once again to settle into her 'comfortable' airport bench-chair-thing. The well worn gray leather offered very little for back support, the slender teen could feel metal components of her seat digging into her spine. Resigned to her fate she rolled Irish hills green eyes and shoved her ear buds deep. A look at the clock confirmed that her grandmother had indeed dropped her off nearly three hours too early. She loved her Nana dearly but the old woman was senile at best and the Arkansas airport was hardly a spectacular place to be stranded. Rubbing her temples against the encroaching headache she swallowed a groan and let her head fall back against the seat. Three. Fucking. Hours.

The sound of a body thumping into the seat across from her managed to get passed the music blaring in her ears. Anne blew a lock of dark brown hair out of her face and took in the couple that had plunked down within spitting distance. _People watching is always an interesting way to pass the time, _she thought.

And what perfect specimens to watch, the couple in front of her could have stepped off the cover of a magazine. Adonis, eat your heart out. He was tall, dark haired, broad shouldered and gorgeous. Smoldering brown eyes slipped over Anne's slight frame and made her freeze momentarily before he smiled. Wow, was all her mind had to offer as it turned to jelly at that ridiculous grin. The man absolutely oozed charm. _How incredibly not fair to the entire female population_.

And on his arm? No less than Aphrodite herself. Her face was bruised and cut, and even that couldn't diminish her heart-stopping beauty. Brown hair with a touch of red to it, pale, flawless skin, she was an achingly perfect complement to the Mr. Right she was leaning on. Her frank blue eyes did their own assessment of the suddenly small feeling Anne, but her focus was different, it felt more clinical and Anne had the fleeting thought of psychic powers as the woman's intense gaze covered every inch of her. Or maybe x-ray vision. He, Anne was sure, had been checking her for threat level, but the woman had just stripped her to the bone with one look. _So this is what it feels like to be studied under a fucking microscope_, she thought and resisted the temptation to cower.

Her cell-phone started buzzing in her pocket, saving her from the scrutiny of the dazzling duo. Digging her phone free from her jeans she yanked out the still screaming head phones and slapped it to her ear without bothering to see who it was, it could only be one person.

"Hey sis," Rachel chirped.

"Hi," Anne replied, genuinely happy to hear her sister's voice.

"Oh, Ducky, you sound exhausted!" She could feel the worry radiating off Rachel's tone even across the phone.

"I'm okay Spooky, I promise, Nana just dropped me off way too early so I've been sitting her for for-fucking-ever."

Rachel laughed and Anne pressed the phone closer, "don't worry babe, you'll be here in no time and we'll go get some Hawaiian pizza, a case of Heineken, and grab a movie. You'll be curled up on the sofa happy as a clam and half asleep very soon."

"You're the best," she said, blinking slowly as she tried to translate some of what Rachel had said. The accent wasn't as thick as it had been but sometimes she still had a hard time with the Brit-English when her sibling spoke too fast.

"Yes, thank you, I'm very aware of that. Did you draw me any interesting pictures?"

Anne looked down at the sketch book in her lap and the charcoal pencils resting at her side. "I did a couple, nothing too exciting."

"Awesome," she could almost picture the smile on Rachel's face.

"You're picking me up right?" _Oh god, please say yes and don't tell me it's Mom_.

"Fuck yes, who'd you think was going to? Mum? I love you too much to torture you."

Anne sighed again, she loved their mother, they both did, but the woman could kill you with her constant questions. Across from her the man stood up and spoke lowly to his companion who nodded once. They stared at each other for a moment longer than necessary and she felt heat creep up her neck. _Sweet Jesus on toast_!

"Annie? Hello?" Her sister's voice had that worried pitch to it that Anne both adored and loathed but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the woman and then their eyes caught. It struck her, as she struggled not to drown in the endless blue depths, that she knew her from somewhere.

"Yeah, Rach, sorry, I spaced," she murmured into the phone, refusing to drop her attention. "Hey, my phone's dying; I'm going to plug it in. I'll see you in a few hours. Love ya."

The woman smiled, pink lips pulling up at the corners and revealing gleaming white teeth. _Maybe I saw her on a Crest commercial_, Anne thought with an answering smirk. These people were just unreal.

"Hi," she said, feeling brave, and waved pale fingers at the older woman.

"Hello, are you an artist?"

Anne blinked at the husky tone and nodded her response, unable to get her vocal chords to un-clog.

"My best friend is an artist," blue eyes continued, "I wish I could see the world the way she does. Artists seem to see the beauty in everything."

_I'll say_. By the time she'd figured out how to get her mouth to work again tall, dark, and muscular returned with two cups of coffee. They disappeared back into their world almost immediately and Anne watched them with an ache in her chest. Someday she wanted someone to look at her like that.

The sudden urge to move gripped her so she stood and wandered off in the direction of the shops, aimlessly drifting about the airport until she caught sight of a bookstore and with a shrug of her backpacked shoulder stepped into the warmly lit shop. Rachel loved books, all sorts of books; she had bookshelf upon bookshelf of them. Anne let her fingers drift along the spines and decided she would buy one for her sister. What to get, however, was a daunting decision. Turning in a tight circle she ambled towards the front of the store and the bestsellers rack.

The title 'Bred in the Bone' struck her, as did the name 'Temperance Brennan'. She knew that one, Temperance Brennan, Rachel had hoarded the TV to watch an interview with the authoress, calling the woman brilliant. Picking the book off the shelf she held it for a moment, wondering what was so special about this particular novel that had her picky sister gushing like a thirteen year old at a Britney Spears concert, then flipped it over to read the summary. Instead of a small paragraph describing the novel inside she came face to face with the image of the woman who'd been sitting across from her. Anne nearly dropped the book. That was Temperance Brennan?

"No way," she breathed aloud. Buying the book was an easy decision now.

Trying to look casual she walked back to her seat, pleased and relieved to find it wasn't filled. The couple was still across from her. Temperance Brennan, her sister's hero, was still across from her.

While she'd been gone they'd shifted. The author was asleep on the man's shoulder, bruised face tucked against his shoulder, mouth slack, her forehead clear of worry, completely and totally unconscious. The man was scowling about something or at someone, Anne couldn't tell for sure, but it quickly melted away to a smile as Temperance sighed. He looked down at her and as Anne watched traced his finger across her cheek. The famous author's nose wrinkled at the ticklish sensation and her protector smiled. The intimacy of the tender movement struck a chord with Anne, who could barely breathe watching the two of them. Reaching into her backpack she pulled free her sketchbook and set to work, scratching a pencil across the blank page with practiced ease. Looking up every now and then she started to wonder about their story, the man had to be her husband or boyfriend. The short bio on the inside of the book had only raised more questions. What had happened to the author's face? A case like the one's she wrote about? The man curled in on Temperance, his face against her hair and arms clasping her tightly, protectively to his side. Anne couldn't wait to show the shaping sketch to Rachel, maybe her sister could write a story to go with it. So taken with her work the passage of time completely alluded her. When the flight attendant spoke over the loudspeaker Anne yelped and jumped in her seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman we will now begin our initial boarding for Delta flight 1978 with service to Reagan National Airport."

The man twitched and lifted his head, keeping wife or girlfriend ensconced in his arms as he glanced around the airport dazedly. He caught her staring and smiled that knee-weakening grin of his again. Anne 'eeped', blushed, and bowed her head back to her pad. Bending his head slightly, studly set his mouth almost directly against Temperance's ear and Anne's stomach performed sympathetic flip flops for the slumbering woman.

"Bones," he said and wrapped his fingers around one of her biceps.

_Bones_? She frowned and paused mid-stroke, _that isn't very romantic_. 'Bones' jerked awake, head lifting briefly before sinking back to the well muscled shoulder.

"What Booth?" She lifted a pale hand and gripped his wrist.

Thrilled to catch hunk-a-licious' name Anne quickly scrawled it on the back of the page and continued to eavesdrop as nonchalantly as possible, pretending to be completely focused on her lines and shading.

"Time to go," his mouth barely brushed her forehead, almost like it was an accident.

"M'kay," came the tired reply. Anne was staring, she knew, but she couldn't help herself. They were so damn beautiful. The woman's eyes were cloudy with sleep but her smile was just as bright as before as she grinned at 'Booth'.

_The book_! Anne's mind screamed. She jerked her backpack open and snatched out the hardcover novel with trembling fingers.

"Um, Dr. Brennan?" She managed, standing to approach the couple. The woman turned, face cradled in a palm as she tried to pop her neck.

"Yes?"

"I – do you think I could have your autograph?" Anne squeaked.

Temperance seemed amused, Booth as well, his lips pursed as he stared from Anne back to his 'Bones'. The author reached out with her left hand and Anne noticed now that her right was in a cast. Booth had been shielding the injury and she had to wonder now if it had been on purpose. Temperance didn't fumble much though, and scribbled her name on the inside cover with a well rehearsed flourish.

"Thank you, very much," Anne said, finally finding her feet it felt. Brennan smiled and Booth helped her to her feet with a hand on her elbow, keeping it there as he guided her to the ticketing line. Anne returned to her seat with a accomplished smile lighting her ghostly features. She packed up her gear and hopped into line, even more excited to see her sister now. As she took her seat she was surprised to see the couple sitting next to her. Booth folded against the window, Dr. Brennan sitting in close against him.

If her mother was with her she would have been scolded for staring. She really tried to stop, honest.

Brennan's head was drooping and bobbing back up as they taxied and eventually left the ground. Booth reached over and cupped her cheek, pulling her head to rest against his shoulder again. The author offered no resistance and soon appeared to be effectively molded to her guardians' side. He cuddled her deeper against him and smoothed his hand over her hair as her hand crept up over his chest and slipped under his jacket. He smiled down at her, and set his head against hers. That's how they stayed throughout the entire flight, tucked close to each other looking content and secure in the other's presence.

Anne watched with a familiar pang in her chest and settled into her seat, ear buds cooing softly until she fell asleep with an image of them branded into her subconscious.

* * *

  
END


	5. Wannabe In the Weeds

**Title: Missing Pieces**

**Author**: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, special thanks to Rachel who held the light at the end of the tunnel, who is an amazing writer and I am proud to be her co-author.

**Episode:** Wannabe in the Weeds

**Chapter Title:** Grieving on Her Own

_I'm sorry Doctor Brennan, we couldn't save him._

The words echoed through the empty halls of the hospital. A harsh silence grew around the group that had waited for over three hours to hear news of their injured friend as a shock settled among them. The loud humming in her ears made her unable to hear to the sobs from her friends and the shock made her numb to their touch.

She turned on her heels and walked away.

Brennan exited the hospital and unaware of where her feet was leading her. She crossed the street and bumped into a woman heading in the opposite direction and without an apology she kept walking with her thoughts swimming on what ifs and why me's of denial.

A loud horn and a flash of light brought her out of her revere as she found herself on the ground with Sweets on top of her, having pushed her out of the way of car. "Doctor Brennan, are you alright?" He asked breathlessly and the truck drove away into the darkness.

"I. . ." She started and then cleared her throat. "I guess I wasn't watching were I was going." Her voice laced in the confidence that Sweets was used to. The street light overhead lit up her wet eyes, but the rest of her face held no emotion.

"You walked straight into traffic, I was behind you." He said getting to his feet with his heart racing. After she had left the hospital, Cam had asked him to follow her as she and Hodgins tried to console the hysterical Angela.

She got to her feet and dusted the dirt off her pants. "I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have things I need to do." She said harshly and walked away.

He moved in front of her to block her way and she shoved passed him."Can I give you a ride or call a cab?" He asked, trotting to keep up with her. He was worried about her and even though her ability to compartmentalize was envious, her ability to compartmentalize the death of her partner was going to be unpredictable and possibly self destructive. "Or we can talk about what happened."

She turned on her heels with the look of fire in her wet eyes and she pointed her finger at him. "I don't need you to coddle me, Doctor Sweets." She said, her voice rising in pitch. "I was alone for fifteen years before he or you came along and I can handle being alone again."

"But Doctor Brennan," Sweets started, placing a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away as if she was burned by his touch. "It's alright to grieve to loss of someone you love and part of grieving is to talk to someone. . ."

"No." She snapped. "I don't need you to lecture me on grieving, I should have allowed myself to get so close." She turned on her heels and ran away, leaving the psychologist standing under the light.

He pulled out his cell phone. "It's me, she bolted." He hung it up and a hand through his hair with a sigh. It was going to be harder than he thought as he walked in the direction that she had disappeared in.

*~*

Her head laid on her arms with her hair fanned against her back. She had fallen asleep at the farthest table in the back of Limbo surrounded with three sets of completed remains, sometime in the early morning her eyes grew heavy and the tears had fallen freely that she allowed herself to succumb to the sleep and in her hand was a small toy.

The latch of the door resonated throughout the large room and after a while the footsteps neared the sleeping anthropologist and a timid hand was placed on her shoulder. "Doctor Brennan?" Came the timid voice belonging to Zack Addy.

"Booth?" She whispered as she sat up slowly with a surprised sigh. "Zack? What time is it?" She asked, thick with sleep.

"Almost eight in the morning," Zack answered, his eyes were red from lack of sleep and the loss of his friend. "We've been looking for you all night."

She jumped to her feet and a small figurine fell from her lap, with a deafening thud. Zack leaned down and picked it up to reveal the small blue Smurfette that Booth had given her after a case that he recognized usually sat on her desk next to her computer. He handed it to her and she took a hold of, but not releasing it from his grip.

"I was hoping it didn't really happen . . ." She said and started to sob uncontrollably. The young scientist stood there awkwardly until he wrapped her in his long arms as his shirt grew wet from her tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it.

"I'm so sorry Doctor Brennan, I know how much you valued Agent Booth friendship and hard work, he was a good man." He said after awhile.

"It should have been me." She cried. "I know it's useless to. . ."

"Doctor Sweets says that it's healthy for you to talk about your feelings, though I am not sure what talking has anything to do with your health."Zack said contemplating what Sweets had said, forgetting slightly that the woman was still crying in his arms.

"Thus proving the point that psychology is a soft science." Brennan said through her tears. "Grieving isn't biological."

He sighed and laid his cheek on the top of her head, allowing her to cry into his chest. His eyes closed as relief washed over him that she didn't hurt herself like Sweets said was a high possibility. Her sobbing subsided after a few minutes before Zack spoke again. "If you do need someone to talk to, Doctor Brennan you know where to find me." Zack said softly, hoping that it was the right words to say to his mentor.

She nodded and untangled herself from him, folding her arms protectively around herself as he stood awkwardly as shuffled his feet on the floor as a voice rang out from the stairwell. "Did you find her, Zack?" The voice belonged to Hodgins as his footsteps made their way towards the back of Limbo. "Doctor Brennan?"

She wiped her tears on her sleeves as she was pulled into the entomologist's arms. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. He wasn't much for Angela's Mulder and Scully theories, but he knew that she cared deeply for him and their time in the car showed just how much faith she had in the man. Looking at the normally strong woman looking like she had lost everything was heartbreaking for the entomologist to see.

"I'm fine, I just fell asleep. I need to head back to my office, I have work to do." She said, straitening her lab coat and left the two doctors standing at the table. With her eyes set forward and her shoulders squared, prepared to do her job.

Hours later she looked up at the sound of something being placed onto the desk to see Zack's back leaving towards the door and a fresh cup of coffee sitting in place of the empty one. She couldn't muster up a thank you as he glanced back and nodded his acknowledgment to her, taking his seat on the platform with the rest of the team.

"Well if she's here, I think she will be ok." Cam said sadly, leaning against the table across the room from the doctor. "If she's not willing to talk about it, at least here we can at least keep an eye on her."

"I still think she might still become self destructive if she doesn't find some outlet." Sweets pouted, leaning against the table. "Her hyper rational. . ."

"Will you shut your mouth, please?" Snapped Hodgins from his seat on the lab table. "I don't have the patience to listen to your psychological speech." His hand went to his forehead to ward off the imminent headache showing his raw ring from the rubber band that hung loosely his wrist.

Zack didn't say anything only watching her movements through the door way and soon he jumped to his seat, pulling on a lab coat and sat in front of a microscope. "What are you doing?" Asked Cam, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Doctor Brennan would want us to keep moving forward and doing our job." He said, turning to look into the microscope of a skull he had started to work on the day before. "I think Booth would want us to go on too."

"I will continue doing my job, tomorrow." Hodgins said and he got up to leave to his girlfriend who was at home crying.

"I guess you get the first shift, Zack. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Cam said sadly, clasping him on the shoulder and took notice of the dark stains on his shirt underneath his lab coat. Unlike what Sweets thought, Doctor Brennan was handling things in her own way and the mascara stains proved that she had started to grieve for her partner and best friend.

Both anthropologists worked in sync with each other, moving across the platform working on remains from limbo in silence. Brennan finished the paperwork on the singer that was found in the weeds as Zack had wandered back to limbo to finish his task that he was going to do before he found her only to return awhile later to find her sobbing silently on the same stool he had left her on, the remains sitting in place inside a coffin awaiting for the family to come pick it up and a completed file in front of her.

He placed the cup of coffee that was for her on the closest table before placing a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around to be enveloped into the younger mans arms. "I can't believe he's gone." She cried into his stomach. "I don't know what to do."

*~*

Two weeks and ten pound lighter and dark circles under her eyes later Doctor Brennan stood at the table on the forensics platform analyzing a set of remains with Zack at her side. ". . .shows a value of negative sixty percent."

"Supporting the theory that the deceased was born in France." Zack added.

". . .In the sixteenth century." She concluded at the rest of the team made it up the stairs and surrounded the anthropologists all dressed in black.

"_It's time Doctor Brennan."_


	6. Aliens in a Spaceship

Title: What You Have is Faith  
Author: Unknownsoldier42  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Aliens in a Spaceship" The panic that set in was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, all the times she'd faced down death, none of them had ever been like this  
Disclaimer: Own not. Profit not. Sue not.

* * *

In her lifetime she had seen and experienced more than most - things that the average person couldn't fathom. The sorts of things that you would never hear about, read about, or see on the television. She was no stranger standing on death's doorstep, but it had never been like this before, the all consuming panic was new as the pitch black and coal-rich soil pressed all around, smothering her. She was utterly helpless, wanting to scream but couldn't waste the air. It was like drowning, except that if she was drowning she'd be able to see. Water was clear, you could see the sky; there was no glimmering surface here, only black, suffocating, gritty… _black_. As she clawed her way in the direction her body told her was up she kept hearing Hodgins in her head, over and over. _What you have is faith, baby_. It echoed and made the terror build to nauseating levels.

The pressure in her chest was getting worse; her lungs were burning and screaming for a breath of air. The letter to him was in her pocket, safe against her hip. He shouldn't find it on her corpse; she didn't want him to read it at all. She wanted to tell him herself. _What you have is faith, baby_. He was her partner he was going to find her, save her, because he always did. That's what he did. Jack was wrong it wasn't faith; it was something different, stronger, much stronger than that. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't faith.

Something closed around her wrist and warmth shot through her. She knew who it was, not because of faith or belief, only because it could only be him. He pulled so hard her shoulder dislocated with an agonizing pop. Heat seared through her arm, she didn't care, as her head broke through the surface and her first intake of air in too long burned down her trachea and made her lungs ache. It didn't matter. Her eyes caught his for the briefest of seconds and she was safe, it was okay. He found her. He always did.

_What you have is faith, baby._

* * *

Like the starting gun at a race a plume of smoke erupted from the soil and Booth immediately leapt forward, practically throwing himself down the steep quarry. The gravel pulled at his feet with each lunging step as gravity tugged him forward, downward, faster, threatening to topple him. He hit the bottom at a full sprint, eyes locked on to where that little burst of white had broken through. Dropping to his knees in his designer suit he dug into the harsh soil with his fingers, completely ignoring the sting of his flesh tearing. Her name was caught in his throat, choking him, and threatening to spill out with the tears that were blurring his vision. He wanted to scream it until his voice gave out or until she answered him. He needed to hear her answer him. Then a hand appeared, and a wrist. _It's her. It's her! Look that's the watch you got her_!

"Bones," her name slipped free from the tight confines of his throat. Gripping her wrist hard he pulled with all his might. "Bones!"

The dam was broken he repeated her name over and over, more panicked now that they were so close. She was so close to being safe. Her slender fingers were weakly holding onto him as he hauled her from the sucking pit of Earth. Her face and shoulders came up, covered in grime. Gasping and choking she drew in deep, painful, breaths. Even underneath all the dirt he could see a bluish tint to her skin and lips. Shockingly bloodshot eyes connected with his, pain evident, as she now pulled in shallow swallows of air, like a fish dying on land. He crawled over her, bodily heaving her free from the hellhole. Her fingers were clutching his shoulders, holding on for her life, as he hovered over her. _Not good, blue lips, blue skin, hypoxia? Jesus, God, don't take her from me! Not good_. Feeling panic crawl over him like millions of insects he tilted her head back, cradling her chin in both hands and encouraged her to breathe for him.

He was vaguely aware that the others had followed him and pried Hodgins free. Booth turned and saw Angela kissing the bloodied entomologist and Zach sitting close like a worried puppy. Cam stood over all of them, shock clear on her features. He knew what she was going through, it was her first real 'incident' with the squint squad and he still had nightmares about his first. Bones was tugging at his shirt and wheezing his name, asking for his attention. _Talking is a good sign_, relief flooded him. Bending down he hugged her, knowing he'd come close this time, so close. When he lowered her back to the ground that had nearly claimed her life he saw a sliver of quicksilver blue peeking up at him. The contrast between the bright, moist, color of her eyes and the dark muck on her face was breathtaking. He ran his thumb over her mouth, clearing the filth away. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and leaving little trails behind when he tried to brush them away and clean her face it only made things worse, so he gave up and instead bent again to press his lips against her forehead. She was smiling and looking up at him curiously when he lifted up, causing his heart to lurch painfully. Before he could stop himself he was laughing, overjoyed to see that smile again. Absolutely filthy she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You found me," she rasped, her voice a bare whisper he had to lean down to hear. Surprised at the comment he grabbed her hand and clutched it tight against his sternum.

"Of course I did, I will always find you," he promised them both.

"You always do," she closed her eyes, "'m tired Booth."

Tearing his eyes away from her he looked up to see where the paramedics were and saw a couple ambulances speeding towards them, kicking up dust and fishtailing through the gravel.

"The paramedics are coming for you Bones; do you think you could sit up for me?"

"I don't want to," she slurred with a frown, "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"You were tasered, kidnapped, buried alive, oxygen deprived and I just pulled you out of what was supposed to be your grave. You're going." He said it firmly, hoping she'd listen to reason, just this once.

_You almost died you stubborn, wonderful, woman_ he thought as he smoothed his fingers against her down turned lips. He lifted her like you would an infant, a hand under her shoulders, the other supporting her head, and let her rest against his chest.

"I hate hospitals," she grumped, little fingers knotting in his shirt. He snorted and set his cheek against her forehead.

"Considering the amount of time we've both spent in them I can understand," he stroked his palm over her hair and held her even closer, her breath warm against his throat. "What if I ride in the ambulance with you?"

She coughed a laugh, "'s that s'posed to be a bribe?"

He nodded, "maybe, is it working?"

Her silence made him uncomfortable so he craned his neck to see her face.

"Okay," her voice was soft, a raw whisper that sounded like it hurt. "If you'll come with me I'll go."

The medical teams approached at a brisk trot, with stretchers between them. They took her away from him and laid her out on one of the stretchers. She winced when they slipped the mask over her mouth, while he stood there staring at her feeling completely useless until she reached a hand out to him. The paramedics were talking to her and pawing at her, asking her questions. He held her hand and took note of how small and delicate she really was, pleased to also notice that her grip was strong as ever.

She was going to be okay.

* * *

Thirteen hours. That was how long she'd been in that godforsaken car. Thirteen terrifying hours.

Temperance shuddered under the stinging spray of the shower, her powerful mind pulling apart the experience in terrible detail. The water swirled an ugly grayish-brown at her feet. Coal rich soil. She was coated in a thin layer of the stuff and as she watched the water peel it from her skin she wondered if she would ever get it completely off of her body.

It felt like a hallucination, to be standing there, washing her hair on autopilot, in her home and not gasping her last puff of air in the front seat of that damn car.

Booth would tell her it wasn't really the car's fault and she shouldn't be blaming an inanimate object. She _hated_ that car and didn't really care at the moment if it was irrational. Maybe they could dig up the fucking thing so she could tear it apart and light it on fire.

Thirteen hours.

And finally on the heels of that thought did Temperance finally allow herself to give into the overwhelming emotions.

She barked a sob and let her body lean against the chilly wall of the shower, shaking hard as she slumped. Glad for the coolness of the tile against her heated skin she turned her face into the surface. The terror came up from the deep like every horror villain with a glint in their malicious eyes. She cried until she was hyperventilating, until she thought she might throw up with the intensity of it. Her arms came up to hug her wracking, heaving body, trying to hold herself together. Her stomach clenched hard as a particularly violent tremble worked its way across her. Not able to stop herself she retched once, twice, and completely drained let her knees buckle and collapsed on the floor, jerking in pain as the water came into contact with the burn on her neck.

A pounding on the door startled her so bad she smacked her head against the stall.

"Bones?"

Temperance let loose the fright with the breath she'd been holding in a loudly sobbed and strangled laugh.

"Bones?" Booth's voice sounded more anxious in response to her involuntary exclamation. The door knob rattled as he tried to gain entry. "Bones!"

"I'm alright," she shakily replied and uncurled herself from the floor. Feeling raw and a little light headed she turned off the water and gently wiped away the moisture on her face.

"Jesus, why didn't you answer? I was about to kick the door in and embarrass both of us." His tone belied any annoyance she picked up in his choice of words. She could hear the tender smile in it.

"I'm not embarrassed to be naked Booth, or be seen that way; however I would have been very angry if you had broken my door." She stepped from the glass enclosed stall carefully, a smile threatening as she shook her head.

He didn't answer for a moment and she wondered if he was blushing or just trying to think of a witty response.

"I'm just worried about you, okay? You can't blame a guy for that. Dinner's ready whenever you are."

She blinked in surprise, expecting a snarky answer only to get 'dinner's ready'? Warmth settled in her belly as she thought of how attentive he'd been since prying her free from the clutches of that stupid car. He hadn't left her side until she'd quietly asked to take a shower. Normally she'd be irritated with his alpha-male over protective and possessive tendencies. Now she was so unbelievably grateful to have him here it scared her a little.

These emotions were very new and she wasn't sure what to do with them quite yet. As she looked at her self in the mirror she silently promised herself to think very hard about the developments between them in the last few months and see if she couldn't come to her own conclusion.

* * *

Booth tried not to stare at her when she stepped from her room in a pair of well worn purple college sweat pants, the gold lettering indiscernible with wear and a t-shirt bearing the Canadian flag across the chest. The obviously well-loved clothing clung to her, dark spots marking where her wet hair and skin pressed or dripped onto the cotton. Her hair hung around her face, dark and slightly curled, tendrils stuck against her neck and cheek. She held his gaze while he continued to stare at her like an idiot. There was a red tint to her nose, mouth, and still watery eyes. The icy blues were huge in her well scrubbed face, still bloodshot and even more vibrant against the red surrounding them. Didn't take a genius to figure out she'd been crying and was probably exhausted.

They stood in silence until she looked away, back at her bare feet, hunching her shoulders slightly, like she was trying to make herself smaller, and then lifted her right arm to bring his attention to the tube of antiseptic resting in her palm.

"Could you help me please? I need to re-bandage my neck and it will be easier to have you do it."

He realized with a jolt what it was she was asking him to do, what she was going to show him.

"Yeah, sure thing Bones," he said and smiled as reassuringly as he could manage. A corner of her mouth twitched in what he felt was a good sign. He reached for and took the Neosporin from her. She handed him the bandage she'd been holding in her left hand before turning her back on him and shifting her hair to expose her neck. He swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat at the angry burn marring her porcelain skin. _When I find the bastard that did this_… he thought darkly and squeezed some ointment onto his fingers. "Bones," he hesitated, gel covered digits hovering just above her skin. "This is going to hurt."

Booth watched her body tense, could see it in the set of her shoulders and the stiffness of her stance. She knew it would hurt, of course, and she wanted him to see this and do this for her anyway. He was grateful that she was letting him in so much, but the idea of her being in pain made him wish she hadn't.

Her head bobbed in a short nod, "I know."

He stepped in closer to her, until when she inhaled deep enough her back met his chest, and let his hand drop to her skin. Her breath hissed out through her teeth as he tried to gently and quickly smooth the Neosporin over the wound.

"Sorry," he said, wincing along with her sympathetically.

"Just do it quickly," she growled, head falling forward a bit to offer him better access.

He couldn't help but notice, standing as close as he was, just how amazing she smelled. The usual _Bones_ scent but with a 'shower fresh' hint that made her truly intoxicating. He pulled his hand away from her soft skin and placed the bandage over the burned area.

"All done," he murmured with a firm squeeze to her shoulders. She turned around, standing so tantalizingly close that her nose bumped against his collar bone, and looked up at him.

"Thank you," she breathed, eyes flickering to his mouth for just a split second.

"No problem."

The moment stretched and unable to resist anymore Booth lifted his hand to touch her again. He ran his fingers along her prominent cheekbone, pushing her wet hair behind her ear and she smiled, just enough to ease his mind.

He acknowledged the end of one of their 'indescribable' moments and took a reluctant step away from her. Clearing his throat he jerked his thumb towards her living room.

"How does dinner and a movie sound?" He asked lightly.

"I am kind of hungry," she admitted and peered around him at the stove. "What did you make? It smells good."

He grinned and made the 'shoo' gesture at her before pointing again in the direction of the couch. "I made my famous potato soup. It's a Booth Family recipe."

Her forehead wrinkled as she allowed him to usher her away from her kitchen. "You have a famous soup? Why haven't I heard of it?"

"It's a – Never mind, go sit down Bones, I'll be right there." He rolled his eyes and gave her a final gentle shove.

When he stepped out of the kitchen a minute later, bowls of soup in hand, she was curled up against an armrest studying the DVD case he'd brought. Booth stopped right next to her and met her quizzical look with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" She questioned and shook the case at him. He grinned and handed her a bowl.

"Absolutely, one of my favorite movies of all time. Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt play assassins working for different companies who married each other without knowing the other is an assassin," he snatched the case away from her and slipped the disc in before flopping onto the couch beside her, earning a glare as he jostled her soup. While navigating the movie menu he felt her staring at his head so he looked over at her to find an incommunicable look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and snuggled even deeper into the cushions. Lifting a spoonful of her dinner to her mouth she eyeballed him warily before slipping the spoon past her lips. He watched her closely, anxious for her reaction and didn't have to wait long.

"Booth," she exclaimed, "This is very good."

"I told you so," he boasted beaming at her proudly and took another bite of his own making a big show of it, groaning his appreciation of the rich taste.

They lapsed into silence, somehow managing to creep closer to each other as time ticked by. Booth had clicked the lights off earlier so the only illumination came from the flickering images on the television screen.

The on-screen/off screen couple of Angie and Brad were driving their mini-van and shooting up the freeway by the time Booth noticed that his partner had fallen asleep. He glanced down and found that her head had fallen onto his shoulder and she was practically molded against his side. He'd lifted his arm and settled it against the back of the couch early on but couldn't remember when her head had come to be where it was. Watching her sleep for a moment he felt the tug in his chest he'd grown accustomed to. _What's it going to take man_? His mind whispered. Temperance shifted lightly, a shoulder and her breasts pressing more firmly into his ribs while a hand snaked its way across his stomach which was doing flipflops in response to her cuddling. _Jesus, Seeley, what the fuck is wrong with you_? _Since when are you a coward_? He paused, just a moment, before letting his arm come down from the ridge of the couch to lie against her back and his hand to hold her waist. His thumb soothed circles against her belly, _it's not me_, he told himself firmly, _she's not ready yet_.

Booth finished the movie, letting her sleep against him, so warm and supple it made him want to get on his knees and thank God for creating such an amazing creature. Then he sat there, the credits rolling on the screen and asked himself _what now_?

She was completely unconscious, of that he was sure, even snoring a little. He didn't want to wake her, not after the day she'd had. In fact he was glad she was sleeping at all and not fighting off night terrors about dying in that car. He didn't want to leave her on the couch though, it couldn't be as comfortable as her bed and after her day, after _their _day, she deserved to sleep in her bed. So he picked her up, unsurprised by how light she was, cradled her close and walked back to her bedroom.

As small as she was, she wasn't like Parker where he could shift her to a one arm grip and slide the blankets back before slipping her in. He faltered, holding her limp body safe in his arms and stared down at her bed like he'd never seen one before. Her breath puffed out against his neck, moist and hot, as she slept on, oblivious to his uncertainty. Unable to think of a better way he set her down on the foot of the bed and yanked back the blankets. He gathered her up again, amazed now that she slept through the whole process and laid her down on the cool sheets. She mumbled as her head sank into the pillow, then immediately turned her body onto her side with a sigh, curling into a ball of Temperance. He pulled the comforter up to her shoulder and watched her breathe with her face half buried in her pillow.

Reaching across her he picked up another one of her pillows and dropped in to the floor at her bedside. He eased himself down after it as stealthily as he could with creaking knees and a loud pop of his back. _Christ I'm getting old_, he grimaced. The rug was itchy beneath him but the pillow smelt like her, making up for it. He closed his eyes and inhaled another lungful of eau de Bones. He fell asleep with his nose shoved against the forgiving lump and dreamt he was holding her instead of her pillow.

* * *

Temperance startled awake, jerking up to squint into the sunshine spilling through her window. She recognized her bed, what confused her was how she got there. The last thing she could remember was being on the couch with Booth and… _Oh_. Her day came rushing back like a horror movie montage. _Oh God_. She dropped back to her bed, exhausted all over again and twisted to lie on her back. _Karate, car, buried alive, Booth, warm soup, assassin couple? Buried alive, buried alive, buried alive_. Clasping a hand against her eyes she sighed heavily through her nose. _Buried alive_. She snorted a laugh at the absurdity of it all, it sounded like the plotline of a cheap popcorn novel.

Feeling eyes on her and knowing exactly who it was Temperance rolled to meet his gaze. She tucked a fist under her chin and allowed her body to resettle comfortably into the mattress. Booth stared at her from his position on the floor, still wearing the jeans and t-shirt he'd changed into yesterday after he'd brought her home. She nuzzled her head back into her pillow and murmured a "Hey," down to him.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked amusedly, an eyebrow arching for effect. She already knew, of course, she knew him and he was always the gentleman, but she wanted to hear him say it.

He smiled and she could swear her heart skipped a beat. _How cliché of you Temperance_, she scolded herself with an internal eye roll.

"I wanted to be here in case you woke up during the night. I've been through my share of traumatic events, it's always better to have someone…" He tapered off and his sincerity made her eyes well. _Is that an offer to be my 'someone'_?

"Thank you," she husked.

He shrugged a shoulder, "You're welcome."

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor, you'll hurt your back," she gushed suddenly, before her mind could catch up with her and scooted back, making space for him, mumbling about vertebrae, disks, and alignment.

Booth stood stiffly, joints crackling loudly, usually neat hair plastered endearingly against his head and pillow still clutched to his body. His body language said 'you sure?' without him having to speak. So she smiled, nodded, and patted the bed to invite him up.

He lifted the blankets, heat escaping and cool air lapping against her sleep warmed body. Crawling in quickly his body heat filled the void, the contrast making her shudder. He slipped his palm under her head and replaced the stolen pillow, laying her head back down on it gently before retrieving his hand.

"When you're ready," he broke the easy silence, "There's somewhere I want to take you today."

She shook her head fondly, hair spilling across her face, and smiled indulgently.

"Where?"

He pushed her hair back, lingered there momentarily, then drew back and tapped her on the nose with one long finger.

"It's a surprise," he baited and laughed quietly when she groaned.

More than a little disappointed she sat up blankets falling off her shoulders; he reached out and caught her shoulder, pulling her back down with a shake of his head. They stared at each other, his arm stretched across her, fingers warmly holding her. He smiled awkwardly, let her go and almost shyly bunched his pillow up.

"Wait Bones, we've got all the time in the world, go back to sleep," he adjusted his head on the wad of pillow. Her stomach did a lazy little flip at his tussled appearance.

She smiled and felt a blush creep up her cheeks, knew he was waiting for her retort and decided to surprise him. Turning her face into the pillow and shifting to get more comfortable she closed her eyes and with no argument went back to sleep.

* * *

END


	7. Baby in the Bough

1**Title: Missing Pieces**  
**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**  
**Pairing: Booth/Brennan friendship**  
**Episode: Baby in the Bough**  
**Rating: K**  
**Summary: Andy has to spend the night with Brennan and Booth comes over to help out.**  
**Title: Practice Makes Perfect**

-------------------------------  
Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
'Round your head  
Flowers gay  
Set you slumbers till day

Booth pulled his SUV to a stop in front his partner building and sighed as he got out, pulling a plastic bag full of baby supplies out with him. He took his time up the steps to her apartment, wondering how she was doing. Having a baby in a domestic environment, in her home, would be an eye-opener. When he reached her floor loud baby wails filled the hallway.

He raised his hand to knock on the door and could hear Brennan trying to console the infant with frantic whispers that sounded like she was pacing back and forth in front of the door. Changing his mind he dropped his hand to his hip and fished in the pocket for his keys and opened the door himself.

Brennan didn't turn to face him as she paced around the room bouncing the screaming boy in her arms. "Please stop crying, Andy." She chanted over and over. Her hair was falling out of her pony tail and her feet was barefoot against the hardwood floor. As she turned to face him he could see the dark circle under her blood shot eyes.

"Hey Bones," Booth said and set the bag down on the floor. He slid his feet out of his shoes before crossing the apartment to assist the distraught woman.

"He won't stop crying, I've done everything that you specified," She cried, overwhelmed tears escaping her blue eyes. "I've tried to feed him and he wouldn't eat, I've changed his diaper. . ."

A small smile came on to his face as he took the squirming baby into his arms and pulled her into an awkwardly placed hug. "It's okay," He assured both woman and baby as he took his free hand to guide Brennan's head to his shoulder.

After a moment, Booth broke away his embrace with the anthropologist and motioned for her to sit on the couch so he could calm the screaming child. After checking his diaper he picked up the small blanket that lay on the back of the couch and wrapped Andy securely inside of it. He snagged the bottle that rested on the side table as he walked away rocking the crying infant while cooing softly, hoping to give Brennan some quiet time.

Booth wandered into her bedroom and pushed the door open with his hip. "Okay little man you've had your fun, you've made the beautiful woman cry and now it's time for you to calm down so you can go to sleep," He said. Cradled close to Booth's body the boy's cries started to subside after some time had passed. "There's a good boy, let's see if we are hungry."

He placed the bottle into Andy's mouth and his cries lightened to soft mews as he accepted it greedily. Booth walked around her room only then realizing that it was his first time in her bedroom and he smiled as he took in her modestly modern decor. The walls were a dark green with matching cherry wood furniture and one of Angela's large paintings hung on the wall next to her row of framed doctorates. He walked to the side of the bed and smiled softly at the picture on her bed side table was of both of them and their friends taken at some formal gala they had been forced to attend. Her room was one out of a magazine down to the matching tightly made bed and the etched closet doors.

After taking in the small amount of framed pictures that rested on the bureau he noticed that the baby had fallen asleep. Booth sighed with relief and left the bedroom, he placed Andy in the playpen before turning his attention to his partner. She had her face buried into the armrest of the couch, her shoulders were shaking. Booth sat on the couch and pulled her into his arms; she immediately tensed but soon rested her head on his chest.

It was a long few minutes until her sobbing subsided and she laid there in silence, Booth almost thought she had fallen asleep. "How did you get him to stop crying?" She asked her voice scratchy and raw.

"I had a little chat with him and told him that enough is enough," Booth said, toying with her messy ponytail absent mindedly.

"I don't know what I was thinking Booth, taking care of an infant. . ." She cried again.

"Sometimes babies just need to cry, Bones." Booth said reassuringly as he tightened his arms around her. "You're doing just fine. I know this is a hard time for a baby to be dropped into your lap and it's okay that you are tired and overwhelmed."

She scoffed and closed her eyes, soaking up his warmth. "He's been crying for the last two hours, I don't understand how you came here and got him to quiet down and eat in only five minutes."

Booth chuckled slightly and she looked up at him.

"I've had years of practice, Bones," He said, and slumped down against the couch. He placed his feet on the coffee table and she made herself comfortable against him with her toes tucked underneath her and her head still resting against his chest. "There was this one time when Parker was only two months old and he cried and cried for almost six hours straight. Both Rebecca and I were stretched so thin that we took him to the emergency room and the doctor took him, gave him the evaluation and he said that there was nothing wrong with him. So we wrapped him up tightly, because it was snowing and he fell asleep in the car. We put him to bed and it was the first night that he slept all the way through and sure enough we didn't have any more problems."

Brennan was silent for a moment. "Were you scared?"

"I was terrified, but after the doctor said that there was nothing wrong with him I felt like an idiot because he was able to get my son to fall asleep when his mother and I couldn't. As we were leaving the doctor told us that infants feel more content when they feel like they are in the womb and wished us luck." Booth said with a shrug.

"I was terrified." Brennan said softly, her gaze dropping to the floor. "I was asked to watch him and I couldn't get him to stop, no matter how hard I tried. I kept thinking that I did something wrong and he was sick."

"Well, welcome to parenthood, Bones" Booth said with a hidden smile, and pulled her hair tie out so her hair fanned across shoulders. "At times it's the scariest thing ever, but most of the time it's a rewarding experience."

She didn't respond and her breathing evened out to soft hiccups indicating that she had fallen asleep against him. Booth smiled softly as he reached for the throw that rested on the loveseat next to him and placed it over them before allowing himself to fall asleep.

It was the early hours of the morning when the soft cries from the play pen woke the agent. He looked at the woman who was curled into his side and smiled, before he slid out from underneath her careful not to wake her and padded heavily towards the infant.

He picked him up as his cries turned to little attention moans and carried him into the bathroom to switch out his diaper. When he came out of the bathroom with a smiling baby in his arms, the kitchen light was on and Brennan stood in the middle having finished preparing a bottle for him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Booth said quietly. She shrugged as she stood next to him and placed the bottle in Andy's mouth. Booth took the bottle to adjust it and smiled at her. "Want to give it another shot?"

Brennan shifted nervously and with a reassuring smile from her partner, held her arms out and Booth passed her Andy. He stood back to watch the woman with the baby and couldn't help but realize that she did look like a new mother with the baby in her arms as if she was going to drop him. She had the standard terrified look gracing her features mixed with a tentative smile on her lips, with her hair sticking out in all directions and the thick dark circles around her eyes from not removing her makeup, crying and tiredness.

She held the bottle with her freehand awkwardly and watched as he ate it greedily with his eyes struggling to remain open as he was slowly losing the battle with consciousness she stood quietly watching Booth as he took a towel and wiped the mess around his lips.

Taking a clean towel he placed it on her shoulder while brushing her hair out of the way, bringing a shiver through her body and he smiled coyly. "Now bring him up to your shoulder so you can burp him."

She did as she was asked after placing the bottle on the counter she placed the baby to her shoulder and patted his back like Booth had shown her earlier. Booth stood behind her and placed a hand on her back, watching the scene with a smile on his face. The unwanted air came out and Andy fell asleep with his face against her shoulder.

"Great job, Bones." Booth said encouragingly as Brennan placed the sleeping baby back into the playpen. She watched for a moment as his small chest rose and fell under the one piece outfit that he wore as she covered him with the blanket almost amazed by the small being.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him with an accomplished smile on her face. "That was easy." She commented as she turned the kitchen light off, following Booth back to the couch.

"You were amazing Bones and it only took a little practice." Booth said, laying on the couch and stretching the length of it. She sat down in the space that was remaining and Booth pulled her down to lay with him with her head on the crook of his arm and her legs tangled with his, his spare arm holding her protectively around the waist to keep her from falling off.

She flushed and burying her face into the couch. "Thanks Booth."

"Practice makes perfect, Bones." Booth said with a yawn before falling asleep with Brennan awake and listening to his breathing which soon soothed her enough to fall back asleep


	8. Bones that Foam

**Title: Passionate/Uninhibited**

**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**

**Spoiler: Bones that Foam**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "I'm a good driver, Booth." Brennan said. **

**_______**

**I go more for passion and uninhibited rather than gentle**

**-Temperance Brennan (4x16)**

**---------**

Her smile grew into one Booth had never seen before and it could almost pass off as deviousness. Slowly, he placed the keys into her hand and she all but skipped to the driver's side. He groaned loudly as she climbed into the seat, starting the engine leaving him to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. He placed his hand on the handle and sent a small prayer to whoever was listening that no damage was to fall on to the car that he couldn't afford in this lifetime.

She revved the engine impatiently and he opened the door. "Easy on the gas, Bones." He chided, sitting on the seat and pulling his seatbelt on. His door shut and she stepped on the gas, turning the car around sharply only to be stopped at the immediate red light. "Gentle Bones."

She tapped her fingers impatiently as the cars passed in the opposite direction, the yellow light shone brightly and an excited breath escaped her lips. The light turned green and Brennan floored it as Booth chanted quietly from her side. "Gentle, Bones!"

The engine purred loudly and Booth held on to the armrest with white knuckles as she shifted gracefully through second, third and fourth gear resting it on fifth as she sped through out the empty city. Booth glanced over to the speedometer as the arrow kissed eighty and ninety. "Simmer down, we are still in the city."

Brennan smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the road as he had given her permission to go more than around the city block in the car. "Are you scared?" She asked with her wicked smile.

"No I'm not scared Bones, I would prefer if you didn't kill anybody." He said through clenched teeth as she pulled on to the empty freeway.

Brennan laughed. "I'm an excellent driver, Booth." She said as the arrow met up with the one hundred and twenty, well over double the speed limit.

She rolled the window down, letting the cool air fill the car and her hair whip around her face. Booth stared at her with a smile, it wasn't often she allowed herself to be carefree and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The lone cars that shared the road were passed with ease as they neared the Virginia border in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until the wail of a police siren that the silence was broken between the partners with collective 'fuck' between them.

The red and blue lights lit up the night sky behind them and she pulled the car to a stop. Booth had an 'I told you so' ready to escape when what she did next shocked him and his mouth dropped slightly. She unbuttoned the over shirt she was wearing dangerously low and reached her arms behind her to tighten her bra, pushing her breasts together so they spilled dangerously over the top. With her cleavage straining dangerously, she hiked up her skirt enough to show more than enough of her thigh and placed a shiny lip gloss on her lips.

The officer walked over to the window and rested his forearm on the frame with a surprised smile on his face he spoke smoothly. "Good evening, folks." He said as Brennan turned on the interior lights giving Booth and the office a better look at her.

"Good evening, Officer." She leaned closer and read his name tag. "Elliot." Her voice was husky and one that Booth had never heard from her. He groaned inwardly as his pants tightened and his voice refused to work.

"Do you know how fast you were going, Miss?" He asked with a raised brow, slowly taking in her appearance.

She smiled brightly and batted her eyelashes. "No I don't officer." She answered and Booth coughed from beside her, he knew she knew how fast she was going and she was enjoying every minute of it, but he didn't say anything.

"I clocked you going over one hundred and twenty miles, Miss." He said. "I was surprised to see that a woman was driving, usually we have teenage boys driving one of these bad boys at dangerous speeds."

"I'm a woman who is attracted to power." Brennan said lustfully, forcing any annoyance for the stereotypes away.

The officer laughed and held out his hand. "I need to see your license and registration please." He jumped back on to his work.

Brennan reached behind her for her purse and pulled out her wallet, handing him the plastic card before searching for the registration in the glove box that was between her partner's legs. Booth swatted her arm away, not wanting to draw attention to his predicament and opened the compartment, finding the paperwork and passing it across to the officer with his arm brushing across her breast slightly and he jumped back bringing his arm back to his side.

She didn't notice, or didn't care as the officer read over the paperwork. "This isn't your car?" He asked, with a thick brow raised.

"I'm taking it for a test drive." Brennan answered sweetly. "Seeley here was telling me that none of his customers had ever used this car to its full potential and I wanted it to give him a ride that he would never forget." Her hand found its way to Booth's thigh, raking her long manicured fingers on the fabrics and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

The other brow met its friend as the officer glanced at Booth and gave him one of the manly 'you're tapping that' looks. "I will be right back, I'm going to run your information." He turned on his heels and walked back to his cruiser.

Booth exhaled loudly before shooting her an incredulous look. "A test drive, seriously?" He asked, removing her hand from his thigh.

Brennan shrugged, pulling down the sun visor and glancing at her image in the mirror as she pulled out a small makeup case from her purse and applied thick eye liner. "Well it is." Brennan said, Booth watched as the makeup went from professional to sultry almost as fast as the car went from zero to sixty. "Just you're not a car dealer."

Booth balked at her, not quite believing what he was seeing from the normally fully covered woman, his mouth dropped open and shut a few times before the words finally escaped his lips. "What are you doing?" He squeaked.

Brennan shrugged again and put the bag away, her eyes were darkened and smoky in the way she liked it and put the visor back into its place. "Just a theory that Angela brought up a while ago about police officers are less likely to give tickets if you act innocent and show off your, I think the word she used was 'assets'." Booth groaned again, this time more loudly and Brennan frowned. "What?"

"You need to stop listening to Angela because it makes things very difficult." He said uncomfortably as the police cruiser shut loudly, making him jump slightly. Brennan's eyes widened so quickly that he nearly missed it.

Her devious smile graced her face once again as the officer stood next to the window. "Well folks everything checks out just nicely." He said with his clipboard resting in his hands. Brennan's hand traveled back to Booths thigh as her nails raked along the thin slacks higher on his thigh than he was comfortable with and he closed his eyes to keep his erection in check. The officer passed the clipboard to her through the window shooting Booth another 'getting lucky' look. "I'm going to cite for going. . ."

His voice grew distracted as he pointed to the line where she was to place her signature, accidently knocking the pen out of her hand and it landed between her feet. Another sultry smile came to her face as she leaned down to grab it, giving Booth a full and long look at her 'assets.'

The pen found its way into her hand and she sat up to full height, prepared to sign the ticket when he took the clipboard gently from her hands. "On second thought, you folks seem like nice people I'm going to let you off with a warning if you promise to slow down." Brennan's smile turned to one Booth was all too familiar with, the one of triumph and success that she got when she solved the case that was amplified by the amount of skin she was showing. His gloved hand tapped the roof lightly and a smile pointed towards Booth. "It's a beautiful ride you have there, sir. I wouldn't mind giving it a test ride myself, you folks be safe." The officer winked at Booth completely missing Brennan in the process, who excitedly started the car and it hummed quietly.

Booth glared at the officer who turned on his heels back towards his cruiser with a light step. He fumed silently in his seat as Brennan pulled the car away from the curb, settling the speed at a steady sixty five. It was a tense moment of silence before Brennan shot him a look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He mumbled leaning his head against the headrest, willing himself not to look at his scantily clad partner.

Brennan huffed and looked at him but he refused to look at her. "I know you're lying to me, Booth." She said, that caught his attention as he looked at her and immediately regretted it. "I may not be receptive to other people's emotion, but I know you well enough to know something is bothering you."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That cop was out of line." Booth answered gruffly.

"For not giving me a ticket?" She asked. "I was merely testing a theory to see if I could us a form of manipulation to get out of a ticket, by. . ."

"No it wasn't that. Well it was, but that's not the whole thing." Booth interrupted looking out the window. Brennan's brow raised as she tried to pick out what was bothering him, the car swayed towards the middle of the road and she sighed, taking notice of a rest stop in front of her she pulled into it and shut the car off. "Why did you stop?"

"I want to know what is bothering you." She said folding her arms, pushing her breasts even closer together.

It was Booth's turn to sigh, knowing full well that she wasn't going to let him drop it. "When he said that it was a beautiful ride you have there, he wasn't referring to the car." Booth answered slowly, turning slightly to look at her and carefully focus only on her face. She squinted in the way she did when she was trying to figure out what he was telling her, adding the variables and references that she knew and understood, but drew up a blank. "He was talking about you."

Her mouth fell open slightly and looked at him for some kind of indication that he was teasing, but found nothing. Booth watched as she quickly processed the information before catching him by surprise. "And that bothers you?" Brennan asked with a small hint of the devious smile on her lips.

He wasn't sure what to say to that. "Yes it does bother me." He answered a moment later.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

His mouth opened and shut. "Why? Why aren't you offended by it?" He stuttered through. "He's clearly objectifying. . ."

He stopped when a hearty laugh came from the anthropologist. She didn't say anything, only reaching down to her ankles and pulling off her shoes before leaning close to Booth and whispering into his ear lustfully. "Isn't that my argument?" She asked.

Booth gasped inaudibly, willing his body to cooperate with him and not her. He gently shoved her back to her side of the car and frowned. "Yes. . ." He argued only to be silenced by Brennan who skillfully crossed the small console and placed herself onto his lap, her thighs trapped his legs between them causing her skirt to ride higher up, giving him ample opportunity to see the lacy underwear.

His eyes widened as her arms rested on his shoulder and her eyes glowed in the street light in front of the abandoned parking lot. "Tell me what is really bothering you?" She said softly, her fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck that were standing on end.

He closed his eyes to remain in control which was quickly disappearing. "What are you doing Bones?" He choked out hoarsely.

She pressed her lips to his cheek just below his ear before she whispered into it. "That isn't what I asked you. I want to know what is bothering you." She pressed her lips to his the corner of his mouth, keeping them there longer than necessary.

His breath stopped momentarily as the tingling radiated through him. It a last attempt to remain in control he grabbed her face roughly and brought her wandering lips to his. She gasped and he took advantage of it by attacking her tongue with his as his hands went to her hair, not allowing her to leave until he was satisfied. He let go of her for just a second to crank the emergency break into place, his hand then found its way immediately to her hip. When breathing became a necessity, he released her and his hands settled on her waist. "Is that what you wanted?" He asked breathlessly.

She pressed her lips to his neck. "No." She said, her nimble fingers working the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He groaned impatiently as her lips kissed his exposed chest. He reached to return the favor only to have her gently slap his hands away. "Not until you tell me."

He leaned his head back against the headrest, watching her sit on his knees with her mouth pressed to his chest was enough to drive him crazy. "I didn't like the way he looked at you." He answered, playing into the jealous alpha male role.

Brennan kissed him thoroughly before breaking away to allow him to unbutton her shirt. She leaned back and her tall frame hunched and her hair dangled to the side as Booth carefully unbuttoned the blouse, pushing it off her shoulders until it bunched at her elbows. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She whispered. His hands roamed her nearly bare skin, taking in the creamy white as she watched his hands skim across her toned abdomen up towards her breasts and resting them on the sides before pulling her into another earth shattering kiss.

Booth pulled her closer, holding her hips onto his growing erection as their tongues got familiar with each other. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and her fingers raked over his chest in a quick and sporadic pattern as his tongue left hers to explore the skin at her throat when his cell phone rang loudly from his pocket. Booth's mouth left her skin forcefully as he searched his pockets for the phone he opened it and placed it to his ear.

Brennan leaned back to watch for a moment. "Booth?" Booth asked, trying to control his voice as she decided that she didn't want to wait for him to finish his phone call and pressed her lips sweetly to his neck.

"Where are you?" The voice said in a panic. "Oh god, did something happen to the car?"

"No Buddy." Booth said attempting to push Brennan away, but failed at resisting her lips on his skin. "The car is fine I'm on my way to the dealership right now."

The man sighed and muttered something quickly in Hindi. "How much longer are you going to be?" He asked, his accent thick as the irritation set in.

Brennan's hands worked his cocky belt buckle, but she didn't move her lips from his neck and he gasped slightly. "It's going to be about an hour, Buddy." Booth answered. "I ran into a slight delay and I'm on my way."

"Issue with the car?" He inquired.

"The car is. . ." Booth started and impatiently Brennan pulled the phone out of his ear, prepared to end the call. ". . . Fine, one hour." She shut the phone and tossed it in the back with their clothing, again pressing her lips to his hungrily.

It wasn't long until his fingers traveled slowly up her sides to her back and played with the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts from their confines. Leaning back, the light from the rest stop made the creamy white of her skin glow and his hands cupped them, rubbing his fingers across her nipples. "So beautiful. . ." He whispered before running his tongue over the uncharted territory and she freed his manhood from his boxers her fingers stroking the length of it.

A shiver of excitement pulsed threw him and she smiled into the kiss. "Do you like that?" She whispered.

"Sweet Jesus," He mumbled with a shudder, his head returning to the headrest and his eye closing as he enjoyed the rhythmic caressing.

Brennan laughed and kissed him again. "My name is Temperance, Booth." She said excitedly. "But you can call me Bones." Trust her to argue religion during sex.

It was his turn to laugh and his hand brushed the hair out of her face. "Sweet Bones," He whispered and his hands traveled down her back and found its way onto her exposed thigh. It was her turn to gasp as his hands danced across it and down towards the middle, finding their way under her matching lacy panties to her wet center. "Looks like I'm not the only excited one."

Her eyes closed as she rested her forearms on his shoulders allowing for him to explore her folds. After long moments she finally spoke. "I want you Booth." She whispered and he complied, pushing her panties to aside and holding her hips before guiding himself into her.

She gasped louder as she lowered herself onto him slowly and Booth muttered something incoherently. With the help of his hands, she thrust wildly for a few long minutes before sitting up and hitting her head on the roof. "Ow, fuck!" She said, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"You okay?" He asked as he reached up to check for any damage, running his fingers through her sweat laden hair showed no signs of blood.

She flinched as he touched the sore spot, but smiled. "This car is clearly not made for this kind of activity." She said with a bright smile, returning her arms to resting on his shoulders.

"Clearly." He responded and his hands returned to her waist. "Are we okay to continue then?"

Brennan nodded. "We are okay to continue." She said with a smile before continuing where they left off, her hips bucking against his and taking his entire length inside of her.

It wasn't long until their rhythm sped up passionately as her muscles began to tighten around him and her fingernails dug into the back of his shirt. She cried his name as she reached her climax, sending Booth into his own release and he too cried out her name.

Out of breath, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Booth's arms found their way around her holding her tightly to him and resting his head against hers. She was almost asleep when Booth's cell phone rang from the backseat and the warmth of his hand on her naked back disappeared to search for the loud ringing.

With a sigh, he opened the phone and cradled it to his ear returning his hand to her back. "Booth." He said quietly.

It was the angry car salesman on the other end. "How much longer?" he asked, Booth looked at his watch and he still had fifteen minutes until he had promised it would be back.

"We are almost there Buddy, but if you keep calling me it will take longer." Booth lied, his hands rubbing the woman's back. "Every time you call I have to pull over remember, you told me that I couldn't talk on my phone while driving it when I picked it up?"

The man scoffed loudly in the phone. "Right, right." He said with a sigh.

"I'm on my way." Booth said, hanging up the phone and placing it into his pocket. He rested his head against his partner's again. "We have to go, Bones."

She groaned, but didn't move. "Do we have to?" She asked contently.

He smiled and pressed his lips to her exposed shoulder. "Unfortunately," He said gently forcing her to sit upright. "We have to take the car back." She nodded, knowing that he was a man of his word. With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself off of him and crossed back to the driver's seat, bumping her head on the roof again.

"Ow!" She cried again her hand going to her head, wincing slightly. Booth chuckled as he started to redress himself and gained a glare from the anthropologist. "Fuck, next time get a bigger car or you climb into the driver's seat."

He held his hands up in surrender. "You are way more dexterous than I am." He said as she put her bra back on and pull her shirt back on to her shoulders. "And you were on top logically I couldn't climb over to the driver's seat. It's a small price to pay to be passionate and uninhibited."

She glared at him again which quickly turned into a smile. "Well it's worth it." Brennan said, reaching to turn on the ignition when Booth grabbed her arm.

"Hey! It's my turn." He said, she took a moment and nodded as she turned the engine back off, this time opting to use the door to get to the other side of the car. Booth met her at the back of the car, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply before taking his seat in the driver's side and Brennan sitting comfortably in the passengers. He gave her a bright smile before the engine roared to life and he took the emergency break off. "I'm going to show you how to be gentle."

Brennan smiled and put her seat belt on as Booth shifted the car into reverse and pinned her into the seat as he shifted again before pulling away from the rest stop towards the city. Booth decided against showing off his technical driving skills because true to his word the ride was gentle enough to lull Brennan asleep as he sped off towards the city with the soft lyrics coming from the speakers to distract him from the sleeping woman, even though all the buttons were done up in a professional way she still was beautiful.

*~*

The dark parking lot came into view just shy of the deadline he reached out for her and shook her gently. "Hey Bones." He said softly. "We're here."

Her eyes fluttered opened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said sleepily as he pulled into the parking lot. Buddy stood in the front door, annoyance prominent in his features even in the dark.

His smile softened and his hand found its way into hers. "Don't worry about it." He said with a bright smile. "You're kind of cute when you're sleeping."

Brennan's sleepy smile turned into a sleepy glare as he turned the car off and they climbed out, grabbing their jackets from the backseat as Buddy greeted them with a tense smile. "You are on time and I thank you for that."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Buddy." Booth said, joining Brennan at the end of the car and looping an arm around her shoulders as she held both jackets to her closely.

His smile grew genuine and he extended his hand for Booth to take. "It is not a problem, Agent Booth. Have you put any thought into buying the car?" Buddy asked.

The partners shared a look and let out a small chuckle. "Not tonight, Buddy." Booth said tossing the keys towards the car salesman. Buddy frowned and handed Booth his own keys. "Thank you for letting me test drive it, though. Come on Bones, let's go home."

The turned on their heels towards the long black SUV as Buddy shouted at them. "Are you sure? I can give you the employee discount and give it to you for a steal. . ." They ignored him as Booth held the door open for her and she climbed in.

Booth climbed into his own seat and the engine roared to life. He pulled from the parking lot with Buddy waving madly as Brennan shot Booth a smile. "Where are we going now?"

"I was thinking to your place so I can show you what making love is." Booth said with a cocky smile.

"Well if it's anything like your driving, I might fall asleep again." She said with a laugh, Booth looked at her appalled, but smiled when he saw her eyes twinkling.

"That wasn't a nice joke, Bones." He said with a laugh, pushing her slightly. He sobered up and took her hand in his. "I'm going to change your way of thinking on that Bones, don't you doubt it."

Brennan conceded. "We'll see about that."


	9. Bodies in the Book

1**Title: Ella  
Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones  
Spoiler: Boneless Bride in the River  
Rating: k  
Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Summary: Sully runs into Booth and Brennan in a bookstore a little more than a year later from when he left. Sully****'s POV-first attempt at first person POV **

The air port was unusually quiet for the week after Thanksgiving and the longer I sat there, the more I regretted giving up my seat on the 6:45 flight to Washington, but a distraught man in front of me at the checkout counter told the attendant that his brother had just died in Iraq and he needed that flight to claim the body. He needed it more than I.

The next available flight was at 8:21 leaving me to get acquainted with the Philadelphia airport. I wandered from gift shops to gift shops looking at the overpriced souvenirs with Eagles, US history and other random Philadelphia memorabilia trying to keep my boredom in check. A poster on the wall in one of the overpriced bookstore caught my attention or the author of the book that it was promoting. Temperance Brennan's '_Remains Unnoticed_' had released and was on sale.

Stepping closer, I examined the picture of her in the corner and a flutter surged through my veins. Yep, I was still attracted to her, but then again she wasn't the kind of woman that someone forgot easily. The picture did her justice, though. Her hair was curled slightly and more in place, her makeup was natural and her blue eyes sparkled as her smile was softer than normally seen in the back of her other books.

It had been awhile since I had heard from her, but then again I hadn't told her that I was back from the Caribbean either. I picked up the book and read the description on the back _'Another great novel from the sexy Anthropologist, Temperance Brennan' _- Houston Chronicle or _'The science is intense and fascinating, keeping you in your seat from the moment you open the cover'_-The New York Times said, not that I doubted it. Opening the cover, I searched for her dedication page which had always been heartfelt and I frowned when I saw a reoccurring name _Again I dedicated this to my partner, my friend, my hero Seeley Booth_.

I guess I can figure why she stopped responding to my letters. I turned to pay for the book and bumped into the man in line. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you . . ." I apologized to the man only to realize that I knew him. "Booth?"

"Sully!" He said with a smile on his face, extending his free hand to shake mine. In his other hand was a small infant cradled into the crook of his arm wrapped tightly in a blanket, its arms extended reaching for his shirt. "What are you doing in Philadelphia?"

"I was doing a bit of traveling before I go back to school in January." I answered slowly, not taking my eyes off the beautiful baby in his arms. Did he have another one?

Booth smiled and held his finger for the infant to hold. "Let me guess, med school?"He asked, he always did tease me about my ambitions to do more. I just like having my options open I highly doubt there is a problem with that.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm going to American University." I answered proudly. "What are you doing in Philadelphia?" If I remember correctly, he was from here.

He smiled tenderly looking at the baby who gurgled happily from his arms. "We were just visiting family for the holiday." He shrugged. "They hadn't met my daughter yet."

The infant was his, but who was the mother? "I didn't know you had a daughter." I said, I had been keeping in touch with a few agents from the Bureau, but nobody let me in on this little information. Stepping closer to look closer at her, her jet black hair was fastened with small rubber bands and two poked out at the top of her head, her eyes were a bright blue and her nose was a thin version on his.

Booth adjusted the little girl for me to see with her back against his chest, sitting on one arm as the other one pinned her to his chest and the blanket dangling towards from it. "Her name is Ella." He said proudly. Her head wiggled awkwardly against his chest as she was getting used to the muscles that kept it up herself.

"She's beautiful, Booth." I said placing a finger in her clenched fingers and she kicked her legs excitedly, she wore a dark blue plaid cover skirt over a white long sleeved shirt with white leggings adding to the appeal. "How old is she?"

"She is two months old." He answered, moving the blanket to prevent it from falling and tossing it over his shoulder. I did the math she had to have been born the first week of October, I got back from the Caribbean right around that time. I couldn't help but be a little envious of him. I watched in awe as she smiled brightly and cooed loudly.

"Quiet the spirit she has." I commented lamely.

Booth chuckled and bounced her in his arms. "She is a splitting image of her mother in that." He said, glowing with fatherly pride. It was almost disgusting if it were so damn beautiful, damn when did I go soft? Probably a year of sunsets in paradise makes you soft. "Fiery and passionate, but for the most part she is very lively."

It wasn't until a woman came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist that it caught up to me. "Do you seriously know everybody who lives in Philadelphia?" She asked and she peeked her head from his side. Temperance Brennan stood bright eyed with a backpack on her shoulders. "Sully?"

"Hi Tempe." I said coyly, she moved from behind him and stood next to him with a smile on his face. She looked different since the last time I saw her, her body was curvier and healthier from having a baby and her hair had gotten longer, but definitely still beautiful. I looked at the baby and looked back at her, the infant was an exact replica of her.

"How have you been?" She asked me happily. Booth shot her one of those 'parenting' looks that asked her if she wanted to hold the baby. She nodded and held out her hands and the transfer went off without hitch. I was surprised that no hostility rang through her voice, considering that she had abandonment issues.

Stop it. Before I left I endured a mental beating from the man about abandoning her, almost made me drop my plans. "I've been great I'm just getting ready to go to med school." I said.

"That's great, Sully." Brennan said, her smile usually would've been superficial but it didn't seem to be. I smiled as her eyes wandered to her daughter.

"How did this sly dog talk you into having children?" I asked with a chuckle, gaining a laugh from Booth who wrapped his arms around her. She glared at him playfully.

"I don't think there was much talking involved." She said her sly smile could kill. Maybe she shouldn't have been allowed passed security.

I nodded in understanding. "I see." I was going to make a comment about Booth jumping her the moment I left, but kept my mouth shut. I had heard stories about people touching his partner and not getting away with broken bones, I was always told I was wise. "How are things at the Jeffersonian?"

She nodded. "Things are going well except Angela and Hodgins didn't get married. Cam is doing alright and Zack . . . well. . ." She looked to Booth for guidance, he nodded and she spoke again. "Zack ran into the wrong crowd."

My eyes widened, the robot kid was in trouble? It looked like a painful subject for them so I let it go. "Oh." They nodded and the awkward silence was almost overwhelming.

Ella made her presence known and diffused the situation squeaking loudly from her arms. "She's got to be hungry." She said and Booth nodded encouragingly.

"She's beautiful, Tempe." I said.

"Thanks Sully." Brennan responded. "I was good seeing you and if you're around, you should look us up and we can have dinner."

I nodded with a smile as I found it unusual that she was inviting me to dinner as if our entire relationship hadn't existed, but I guess in the outcome things turned out alright for her. Not that I'm complaining Booth is a good, strong man with a decent job. I can only be happy for her, I guess. "I'd like that."

I said my goodbye and watched them walk out of the store to the terminal that my flight was leaving out of. She sat down on the hard chairs and he followed, placing an arm across her shoulders as she pulled out a bottle from the bag and placed it into the infant's mouth. The person behind me poked me in the back to prompt me to move up to pay for the book, even though I hadn't been standing in line I placed the book on the counter and handed the cashier the money. The young woman looked star struck in the direction that Tempe had gone in. "You know Temperance Brennan?" She asked.

I chuckled slightly as she handed me the change. "I used to date her." I said and taking the bag, walking out of the store and taking a seat in the bistro next door to wait for my flight. I watched the family with a smile as Brennan held the baby confidently with the bottle in its mouth and she was practically glowing. As I watched them stare at their infant the waitress placed a glass of water in front of me as a thought crossed my mind.

I did the math and the baby was conceived in February and I left at the end of September, so when exactly did they get together? Seeley seemed to waste no time in sweeping her off her already swept feet, but who am I kidding-he had swept her off her feet from the moment she met him. Seeley Booth was all she ever talked about when we weren't in bed, what he did to annoy her that day or how well he did solving the case.

I ordered a turkey sandwich and a waited shrugged my shoulders. Tempe was happy and I guess that's all I could ask for, but the operative question was did the ole' dog talk her into marrying him? The hand that had the finger in question supported the baby whereas Booth's was tucked into his pocket leaving it a mystery. Doubt it, I mean pregnancy happens all the time.

The sandwich came quickly and I took a bite as Brennan put the bottle down, placing the infant on her lap and holding her hands, waving them back and forth bringing a smile on both parents faces. I frowned, wondering why I was so obsessed with her.

The woman at the desk called for families with small children to board the plane and the parents got to their feet, the baby's face in to her shoulder as she fell asleep with the smooth motion of her steps to the skywalk and Booth handed the woman their tickets, before making their way through the door and disappearing from sight.

I guess it's because she chose Booth and not me and looks what she has, a family and a loving boyfriend/husband thing and it's not something that I'm going to dwell on. I can accept that.


	10. Double Trouble in the Panhandle

Title: Sharing

Author: Unknownsoldier42

Rating: T (language)

Summary: "Double Trouble in the Panhandle" She didn't know what she expected him to do exactly just that she was miserable and it annoyed her that he was sleeping, _soundly_, while she shivered so hard her teeth were chattering.

Disclaimer: Own not. Profit not. Sue not.

_For my sister, your accidental inspiration is always appreciated. Love you._

_

* * *

_Temperance jerked awake, mouth slipping wetly off of Booth's naked chest, and froze immediately, unsure of where she was. It all came back in a rush – trailer, circus folk, conjoined twin skeletons, undercover. With another jolt of fresh consciousness she became aware of some other very interesting things. As she attempted to shift she realized she was half buried under the very warm bulk of her partner in a very intimate invasion of his personal space. Or maybe he'd invaded her space. She blushed furiously, not because of their proximity, more because of the implications that came with that proximity. His palm was hot through her simple cammy where it cupped her breast, his breath was tickling her ear, and his other arm was wrapped around her waist, that palm on her ass.

She was fairly sure she was glowing with the heat of her blush and despite the fact that her body was quite comfortable with the arrangement she knew she needed to escape. As she stealthily removed herself from Booth a few things became apparent rather suddenly. First, the temperature had dropped drastically from where it had been when she'd first fallen asleep and second, she was not wearing appropriate sleepwear to combat said environmental change.

Throughout the entire thing Booth remained asleep, snoring softly. _Bastard_, Temperance glowered at him, curled as far away as possible, wide awake, and near glacial. It was so unbelievably _cold_ in comparison to the blistering wasteland of the day when she'd been longing for something as simple as a breeze, especially in the oppressive tent under all those lights. Now she was almost painfully frozen and fairly certain Booth would find her encased in a big block of ice in the morning like some Neanderthal. She could be an exhibit in her own goddamn museum. _Careful what you wish for_, she thought with a suppressed sigh.

Having been in desert terrain before she knew from experience just how low the temperature could drop at night. Usually, however, she was more prepared and not undercover as a circus carnie. The FBI task force that had put together their gear had to have been comprised of either sadists or idiots. The bed only had one blanket and the heater was broken.

_Figures_, she curled in on herself further and shot another glare at her partner, who was still blissfully unaware of her discomfort. She didn't know what she expected him to do exactly, just that she was miserable and it annoyed her that he was sleeping, _soundly_, while she shivered so hard her teeth were chattering.

An evil idea snaked its way into her mind, accompanied by an equally malicious, sneaky, grin. _What was it he said earlier? 'Partners share, Bones, they don't let each other suffer'? _He'd been trying to get her to share her ice tea with him and ended up stealing it. _Cheeky bastard_, she was going to share alright.

Decision made she un-tucked herself and stretched out with one long, smooth, leg. The heat radiating from him made her toes curl as they came closer to their intended target. Temperance bit her lip to keep from laughing preemptively.

"Holy shit!" Booth suddenly yelped as her chilled foot pressed into his calf. Trying in his sleep addled haste to roll away from her he smacked his nose directly into the nearby wall and roared her name. "Bones!"

She laughed until it hurt and then laughed some more, ignoring his glare all the while.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, "Your feet are like fucking ice cubes."

Her laughter died out slowly, and she took a few deep breaths before attempting to answer him.

"I'm _cold_, so yes my feet are also cold."

He was angry, she could tell by the set of his jaw, but as she lay there staring at him through still watery eyes she thought she could see a hint of mirth in his.

_I wonder what he's thinking_, she smiled, another chuckle slipping free and hurting her now sore stomach.

"Yeah, I noticed Bones, thanks for that, but _why_ did you feel the need to sic your little popsicle piggies of doom on me? Hm? I mean, what, was I snoring or something? Drooling? Talking in my sleep?" He shook his finger at her, ranting and scolding at the same time. In her current impish state of mind she found it cute rather than humbling and she was fairly certain that wasn't what he had in mind.

"Booth, I'm half frozen over here and you're completely passed out, probably fantasizing about playboy rabbits on a beach somewhere. It's hardly fair for me to suffer in silence. Partners share, remember?" She poked him lightly in the shoulder, enjoying his recoil from the also chilly digit.

"It's _bunny_ playboy _bunny_, and of all the things for you to remember me saying you chose that little gem? Ever heard of selective hearing Bones?" He returned her poke than flopped back down onto the tiny mattress, causing the trailer to tremble and creak. Clapping a hand over his eyes he groaned aloud and said something under his breath she couldn't pick up on. "She's _cold_," he said loud enough for her to catch.

"Next time we go undercover make sure you ask for extra blankets and it won't be an issue," she sniffed and slumped back down under her meager half of thin blanket.

Booth rolled to face her, so Temperance did what she would adamantly deny if asked and stuck her tongue out at him. His face scrunched up in amused surprise.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" He asked the obvious question, so she rolled her eyes and gave the obvious answer.

"No, absolutely not, I do not behave like a five year old, that's _your_ purview."

"Says the woman who just stuck her hypothermic toes on me," he shot back.

She didn't bother responding, just burrowed deeper with a huff, resigned to her fate.

"You know hypothermia is not a fast death, and it's supposedly very painful," she said from under the blanket. A very warm, heavy, palm appeared out of nowhere and slid over her hip. Her brain momentarily short circuited, as evidenced by her sputtering reply to his bold move. "B-booth! Wha – why – what are you doing?"

"Well I can't very well let you freeze to death, and you seem to be asking me to fix the heat problem before your toes fall off. Body heat is the most practical way to accomplish that," he smirked at the end of his little speech while she stammered like an idiot.

'_Practical way to accomplish that'? We've been spending too much time together_ she thought. Temperance tried and utterly failed not to be over aware of his closeness as he bodily tugged her against the length of him. Chest to chest, hip to hip, thigh to thigh, his body heat seeped into her and the chill she had felt earlier was replaced with a flush of warmth. She knew she was blushing and that only made it worse, at least that's what she used to justify ducking her head down against his throat like she was doing. He was warm and his night clothes were soft and he smelled so good. Her body moved of its own volition, a thigh coming up to rest between his, an arm slipping under his shoulder while the other curled up on his chest. He sighed and she hoped it was with the same contentment she suddenly felt saturated with.

_How are you going to sleep without this feeling again_? Her mind deliriously hummed. She shook her head to shut it up, already half asleep in her Booth cocoon. His chest rumbled as he said something into her hair, the intimacy of the gesture not lost on the anthropologist. It sounded suspiciously like: "My Bones."

She smiled and curling her warm toes against his calf in thanks drifted off happily to sleep.

* * *

END


End file.
